1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly having an anti-mismating structure.
2. Description of Related Arts
It is well known an electrical connector assembly normally comprises a plug connector and a receptacle connector. A D-shaped interface is always employed to prevent mismating between the plug connector and the receptacle connector. Such connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,294. Another choice for anti-mismatch is to form a pair of matchable rib and slot around the interface of the plug and the receptacle, respectively. Such structure can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,159. With the electrical connectors becoming more and more smaller, the overall dimension of the D-shaped interface is decreased. Obviously, mismating between the plug and receptacle become easy compared with traditional connector having large D-shaped interface. Simultaneously, defining a pair of rib and slot around the interface of the connector will increase the size of the connector, which is not fit for the today's requirement.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved connector assembly to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.